


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by eridol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Fluff and Smut, Friends to lovers to exes to lovers again, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Top Guy Might, emo kakashi, joji - Freeform, song: slow dancing in the dark - joji, two dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: It was another one of those nights.Another one of those nights spent lingering on the balcony of his apartment, leaning over the railing with a cigarette held between two fingers. The smell of rain from the storm that had hit earlier mixed with the smoke that wafted through the air, and he allowed his eyes to fall shut, oddly comforted by the familiarity of it all.He felt weak standing there, his weight against the balcony's cheap railing. Part of him hoped the railing would break, hoped that he'd stumble and fall to his inevitable death. He considered just jumping sometimes. Then again, that would've been an anticlimactic end. Something in the back of his mind always stopped him from doing it in the end, though he wasn't quite sure of what that something was... Maybe it was the incessant reminder that if he actually killed himself-"Guy."-would be distraught.It was another one of those nights.Another one of those nights spent lingering on the balcony of his apartment, wondering what could've been.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

_**Year one. Twenty.** _

  
It was another one of those nights. 

  
Another one of those nights spent lingering on the balcony of his apartment, leaning over the railing with a cigarette held between two fingers. The smell of rain from the storm that had hit earlier mixed with the smoke that wafted through the air, and he allowed his eyes to fall shut, oddly comforted by the familiarity of it all. 

  
He felt weak standing there, his weight against the balcony's cheap railing. Part of him hoped the railing would break, hoped that he'd stumble and fall to his inevitable death. He considered just jumping sometimes. Then again, that would've been an anticlimactic end. Something in the back of his mind always stopped him from doing it in the end, though he wasn't quite sure of what that something was... Maybe it was the incessant reminder that if he actually killed himself-

  
"Guy."

  
-would be distraught.

  
It was another one of those nights.

  
Another one of those nights spent lingering on the balcony of his apartment, wondering what could've been. He tried his hardest to focus on anything else aside from Guy's presence, whether it be the drops of fallen rain glittering against the dead grass on the ground or the way the warm summer breeze blew through his silvery locks and pushed them over his charcoal eyes, but as always, he couldn't distract himself. 

  
"Kakashi..."

  
It wasn't unusual for Guy to watch over him- on Anbu missions (which he wasn't supposed to follow Kakashi on since he wasn't actually in the Anbu, not that he cared), in town, especially on the balcony. He'd been about to jump once when the ravenette had been walking by, and though he'd tried to laugh it off and make some bullshit excuse about it being for training, it hadn't worked. Guy had started watching him even more after that, and it was starting to drive him insane.

  
Not that he didn't understand, of course. Their relationship had been intimate at one point, gentle kisses and hands held within each other's, sweet words and late-night swims, daily hikes and sparring; warmth and love that had breathed so much life into his dead heart at one point, warmth and love that left him cold and empty nowadays.

  
It was no one's fault but his own. He'd been the one to break things off, but that somehow made it all the more frustrating. Why couldn't Guy just leave him alone? The idiot was acting like nothing had happened between them, constantly regurgitating the same line of 'I just want to be your friend!'- almost as if there was a chance of them being normal friends again. They'd dated for five years from ages thirteen to eighteen, a good fourth of their lives so far. Kakashi was sure that there was no chance of them having anything that even remotely resembled a normal friendship ever again. 

  
" _I don't want a friend_ ," The silver-haired man spat, tone laced with the longing he was trying his best to conceal as Guy hopped down from the roof and landed right next to him- too close to him, their shoulders brushing. "I don't see why you stick around. I don't want you."

  
It was a lie. He wanted the other Jonin, wanted his good and his bad, everything he had to offer, but he couldn't take any more risks. Everyone he got attached to kept dying and he wasn't willing to take that risk again. He'd hoped that ending the relationship would help him lose that attachment and forget about the whole thing, but honestly? It had only made things worse, and now he wasn't sure what to do aside from stick to his guns. 

  
_I want my life in two,_

  
"I know that's not true." Guy sounded serious- while he was usually boisterous and upbeat, Kakashi knew that he could initiate and handle serious conversations- apparently, this was going to be one of them. The ravenette plucked the cigarette from in between his fingers without warning and put it out against the railing before tossing it off the balcony.  
Kakashi only stood there, waiting, though he was unsure of exactly what for. Was he waiting for the conversation to end so he could go inside and be alone again or was he waiting for the inevitable moment in which he'd finally break down and tell Guy the truth about everything?

  
_Waiting to get there,_

  
He'd tried to pass it off as something else when he'd dumped the older man, of course- lack of interest, no time because of work, anything that sounded better than emotionally unavailable because of trauma from death after death.

  
"You don't know what you're talking about."

  
Usually, these types of discussions would turn into fights; Kakashi would take his cold insults a little too far, Guy would get offended and argue back, it would turn into a yelling match that ended in one of them storming out from wherever they happened to be, and maybe Kakashi liked it that way. Maybe he liked knowing that Guy still cared about him enough to get angry over him. Maybe he liked knowing that he could see Guy passionate about something while still keeping him at arm's length- passionate about him.

  
"You know I'm _waiting for you_ ," Surprisingly enough, the ravenette remained calm. Kakashi blinked, taken aback. " _I'm done fighting all night_ , though, rival! Aren't you sick of this?"

  
"I don't know what you mean," He lied through his teeth- not an unusual occurrence these days- and looked to the side, too surprised to pull away or even move when Guy grabbed his hands.

  
"I know you still want what we used to have, Kakashi! I know you want to be held and loved, and I know you miss those late-night talks of ours, but you're..." Guy trailed off, not even hesitating to take Kakashi into his arms and hold him close. Kakashi allowed it, melting into the touch for just a moment. "Scared."

  
And it was true. As always, Guy saw right through him- no matter how hard he tried to hide, Guy always managed to find him. 

  
"Scared," He laughed, voice slightly muffled by the jumpsuit-clad shoulder that his face was buried in. The older man's soothing cologne filled his nostrils. "It's funny that you'd use that word."

  
Unfortunately, the taller man let go of him and pulled away, looking down at him with a questioning stare.

  
"And why's that?"

  
"I just can't believe you're still labeling me like that," Kakashi laughed again and crossed his arms. "I'm not scared. I just want to be left alone."

  
Another lie. 

  
This was obviously one of the times where Guy wasn't looking to argue, so he shrugged and turned his back, returning to the inside of his apartment and slamming the door shut behind him. Minutes later, Kakashi was unable to sense Guy's chakra, so he assumed that the older man had finally left and moved to sit by his window, not wanting to risk going out onto the balcony and encountering the ravenette again. 

  
Pakkun padded into the living room and hopped onto the couch by the window where Kakashi was sitting, and then sprawled out across the Jonin's lap.

  
Rain began to pour again.

  
It was dark outside.

  
**~**

  
_**Year two. Twenty-One.** _

  
Another year had passed and Might Guy was still at it.

  
Kakashi wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but he knew that it was way too late for him to be out. Late enough for most decent people to be in bed since it was still dark, early enough for the night owls to be in bed since it was technically morning. The span of hours he spent there was the only time of the day that no one else was there at that specific spot.

  
The river by the training grounds. 

  
Sometimes, he sat there thinking.

  
Most of the time, he practiced throwing kunai and shuriken despite already having mastered the art.

  
Rarely, he concentrated his chakra in the bottom of his feet and stepped across the water, gliding and slow dancing, oddly peaceful knowing that no one else was there to see him as some song he couldn't remember the name of played in the back of his mind. 

  
_When I'm around slow dancing in the dark,_

  
Suddenly, he could sense Guy's chakra yet again. He couldn't see the older man, but he knew he was there, so he stopped what he was doing, stepped off of the water and onto the grass, and looked around with tired eyes. 

  
"Why are you here this time?" Kakashi asked, unsurprised when Guy appeared from behind one of the many trees in the well-forested area. What did surprise him was when the ravenette quickly approached and grabbed him by the hand, gently twirling him around before pulling him into that broad chest, which he allowed.

  
"I've always loved it when you dance!" Kakashi tried to hide the laugh that fell from in between his masked lips at that by burying his face into Guy's shoulder, but that only muffled the sound a bit. "You know how long it's been since we've done something like this together? I've missed it."

  
That made him remember. Just a couple of harmless lines from Guy's end took the silver-haired man back to how they used to be all those years ago- they'd spend time together like this, hands locked, dancing in the training field as rain fell, and Guy would look gorgeous as ever with a smile bright enough to cut through the clouds around them, his dark hair sticking to his forehead from the water and ugly green jumpsuit drenched with rain.

  
Kakashi frowned, but immediately covered it with a smile, glad that his mask was covering the array of emotions that were taking him over. Then, he pulled back and shook his head, turning to walk away, only for Guy to take a step forward- probably to go after him when he tried to leave.

  
" _Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms_."

  
The words slipped out before he could even think about it, and he was freezing where he stood. Scared, he turned back around to see what Guy's reaction would be, only to see that the older man had frozen as well.

  
" _You done made up your mind_ ," Guy murmured, uncharacteristically quiet as he gave a slow nod. It was certainly weird to see him so... Accepting of Kakashi pushing him away. Usually, he'd fight, argue, refuse, but here he was, looking terribly dejected. Kakashi was afraid that something might have actually changed between them for the first time in years. " _I don't need no more signs_... And I won't push your boundaries anymore. It's tempting, though! You know I miss you!"

  
_Can you,_

  
For just a moment, Kakashi wondered if he could really have Guy- if he could be honest and say 'I miss you too', if they could have what they used to have, if he could be okay again. But it was as Guy had said, he'd already made up his mind. Wouldn't it be unfair to try to win him back after everything Kakashi had put him through? He wanted to be able to move on. He wanted Guy to be able to move on.

  
_Can you,_

  
"I miss you, too... But we can't do this shit anymore. We're getting older. All it does is hurt us," Kakashi spoke, looking down at the ground to avoid his ex-lover's gaze. "Hurt you, and as much as the selfish part of me loves having you around, I'm sick of hurting you. Don't you know when to stop?"

  
"You're underestimating me here," Guy grinned, seeming relieved for whatever reason. "And now that I know you miss me too? I'm not giving up on you, Kakashi."

  
Kakashi, of course, had taken the statement half-heartedly with a roll of his eyes. It had already been years. Surely, Guy would give up some time soon.

  
Or, that's what he'd thought.

  
Little did he know how wrong he'd been to even consider Guy giving up on him, and little did he know just how much Guy's smile seemed to make the dark sky seem that much brighter.

  
**~~**

  
_**Year three. Twenty-Two.** _

  
They were sitting at the bar this time.

  
Over the past year or so, Guy had been even more persistent with trying to get back together with him. Kakashi was both delighted by the attention and terrified at the prospect of getting hurt- or, more importantly, hurting Guy even more than he already had.

  
Kakashi didn't really want to be there. Kurenai and Asuma were dancing to whatever loud music was playing, it was crowded, and the smell of cheap alcohol was strong- even through the thick cloth of his mask. It was raining and thundering outside, the occasional lightning strike illuminating the sky that was visible through the bar's windows, and he knew that the walk home would leave him drenched with water, so he was dreading it. The only reason he was there in the first place was that Guy and Asuma dragging him along... Speaking of Guy, the ravenette had stood up, and had been tugging on his arm for the past ten minutes while whining about how boring the silver-haired man was being because he didn't want to dance with him.

  
Kakashi wasn't even sure why it mattered that much. Sure, the way in which Guy was attractive wasn't necessarily conventional and there were plenty of people who thought he was weird or unappealing, but there were also plenty of people who admired and would be more than willing to dance for the evening and tumble into his bed afterward. Kakashi had no idea why Guy wouldn't focus more on trying to find a new relationship or even hookups after the terrible dead-end they'd seemed to reach. 

  
It was a vicious cycle. Guy trying to rekindle the spark that Kakashi had forcefully put out, Kakashi pushing him away, them arguing, one of them leaving, both of them avoiding each other for a short amount of time, and then eventually acting like everything was normal between them before the cycle repeated itself yet again.

  
This felt like the beginning of that infinite loop, so Kakashi figured he might as well cut to the chase instead of skirting around it.

  
" _Give me reasons_."

  
"What?"

  
"Give me legitimate reasons that you're in love with me," Kakashi spat, still confused. He'd been acting like an asshole since they were kids, and Guy still stuck around. On his darkest nights, his mind delved into possible ulterior motives that the older man could've possibly had for wanting him, but no matter what he theorized about, he couldn't come up with any... For whatever reason, Guy seemed to want him for him. And maybe that was what made it so scary. "Because I just don't get it. I'm cold, I'm a disaster, I already dumped you years ago, I don't treat you all that well- honestly, I'm only this much of an asshole for the sole purpose of pushing you away because-..."

  
_We should be complete,_

  
"Because you're afraid of getting hurt," Guy finished for him, resting a strong hand on his clothed shoulder. It had been a long time since they'd been intimate, hands holding hands, chests pressed against backs, foreheads resting on each other's, hearts and minds and souls intertwined, but even though his Anbu armor, Kakashi swore he could still feel the familiar texture of Guy's warm, calloused fingers on his cold, scarred skin. 

  
Kakashi averted his gaze, and that's when he saw him; Iruka Umino, an eighteen-year-old Chunin whose eyes had been on Guy for the past few years, even before the brunette had been an adult, even when Kakashi and the ravenette had been dating. 

  
Guy had never noticed the poor kid, but Kakashi almost wished he would.

  
Iruka wasn't as physically strong as either of them, sure, but he was better suited to Guy. He was kind, nurturing, determined, and strong in his own way. Maybe he was a little naive when it came to some things since he was a good four years younger than them, but that just made him all the better for Guy, who was equally as oblivious to people's bad intentions, too driven to acquire affection from the people he loved, and overly emotional despite having a career as a shinobi.

  
" _You should be with him_ ," Kakashi pointed in Iruka's direction. The brunette was too far to hear him, awkwardly sitting in the booth by himself with crowds of loud drunks between them, but he was clearly paying enough attention to see when Kakashi pointed at him and looked the other way, pretending to be preoccupied with a book that rested in his lap- it was upside down, Kakashi noticed. Iruka wasn't Kakashi's type, but he was undeniably beautiful inside and out unlike the Jonin himself. Guy looked where Kakashi had pointed, and then turned back to him, confused. The idiot hadn't even realized that Kakashi had just been pointing at the man who'd had a puppy-dog crush on him for the past decade... How painful to watch. Part of Kakashi was relieved that Guy's attention was still on him, but the other part felt guilty. He wanted Guy to be happy, even if it was with someone else, and he felt a little bad for Iruka. " _I can't compete_ with that..."

  
_You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well,_

  
_"Can't you see?_ I don't even know who you were pointing out, but it's not like I want anyone else anyway!" Guy exclaimed and pulled at his arm again- another attempt to get him to dance. Kakashi stayed in the comfortable spot at his barstool and looked down at his drink, which was a sad, lonely little glass of water. He would've had more, but he knew that being drunk while simultaneously being in Guy's presence was never a good idea. He'd give away too much. The bar only seemed to become more and more crowded with every second that passed, making him become increasingly anxious. It was crowded. The purple lighting was hurting his eyes and giving him a headache. His heart was beating so fast that he could hear it over the blaring music. "C'mon, Kakashi."

  
" _I don't wanna slow dance,_ " Kakashi's eyes flickered to Iruka, who was staring rather shamelessly now that Kakashi wasn't pointing at him. He was clearly smitten, the lighting in the room bringing out the blush on his tan cheeks and the lovestruck look in his honey-hued eyes. "Go do it with him."

  
Guy let out a frustrated huff, again not even bothering to look in Iruka's direction before he was storming off and pushing through the hoard of people so he could leave the bar.

Thankfully, Asuma and Kurenai were still dancing with each other, not paying any attention to what had just happened.

  
He could feel the glare that Iruka was giving him from across the room.

  
_In the dark,_

  
The storm killed the electricity, and without any warning, the lights flickered before blowing out completely. Kakashi sighed.

  
_Dark,_

  
Guy never had given him those reasons he'd asked for.

  
Panicked murmurs about the lack of light in the bar filled the room. Guy had already left and Kakashi didn't care for the idea of third-wheeling for Kurenai and Asuma for the rest of the night, so he only shook his head and stood, feeling his way through the crowd before exiting through the front doors.

  
The night out was over, but for whatever reason, he got the idea that what remained of it was going to be long...

  
It was dark outside. 

  
**~~~**

  
_**Year Four. Twenty-Three.** _

  
The years seemed to be flying by now. This time, he was running.

  
Another year, another day, another nightmare. Something he was struggling to remember the hard details of now; a war, violence, blood, screaming, more death, Guy on the receiving end of his Chidori. One of the worst nightmares he'd had in years.

  
He'd gotten out of bed and shakily put on his mask and shoes, ready to go outside and run until he couldn't breathe, run until his heart was beating so fast that it fogged his brain to the point where he could finally forget- if only for a moment.

  
_When you gotta run,_

  
He was at the Hokage monument when he felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist. If it had been anyone else, he might've thrown them off, but he quickly recognized that those were no other than Guy's fingers. When he turned around, blinking the tears away from his eyes and keeping as calm as he possibly could, he was faced with the ravenette, who was looking down at him with a rather concerned expression.

  
_Just hear my voice in you,_

  
"Kakashi, are you okay?"

  
Afraid of what would happen if he didn't, Kakashi shut down, crossing his arms and averting his gaze. He found that it was much easier to look down at the terrible carving of his dead teacher's hair than it was to look Guy in the face.

  
" _Shutting me out of you_ again, rival?" Guy questioned. His tone was soft as he gently dropped the younger man's wrist.

  
"Stop calling me that," He spat, desperate to change the subject and disgruntled by the title of 'rival'. Yes, he'd broken things off, but hearing Guy call him by name was one of the only things that kept him going nowadays, especially after he'd been discharged from the Anbu. It left him confused and without the same amount of work to drown himself in to forget about his problems. It had happened a few weeks ago and he was still struggling to adjust. In a few months, the next round of Genin would graduate and he would be expected to train three of them, and it was partially Guy's fault... Not that they'd talked about it.

  
"How are you, Kakashi?"

  
"Oh, I'm _doing so great_ ," Kakashi scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and avoiding his ex-lover's gaze.

  
" _You_ ," Surprisingly enough, Guy was grabbing him by the collar of the shirt with a frustrated growl and lifting him from the ground about an inch. Kakashi didn't even object. He just remained there in the older man's grasp, waiting for the scolding and arguing that he knew was about to come. "You're a different kind of frustrating! You know that?"

  
"Then why do you stick around? Why do you do this shit if I'm so frustrating?" Kakashi scoffed and grabbed Guy by the wrist, yanking the older man's hand away from his shirt so he could stand on his own again and take a couple of steps back. "And who the hell do you think you are? Asking to be partnered with me in the Anbu and then getting all the other Jonin to make Lord Third discharge me when you don't get your way? Full offense, I was doing just fine and it's not your place to decide whether I'm doing fine or not."

  
"You were rushing to your own death and you know it," Guy's voice was barely above a whisper, and Kakashi didn't like seeing him at this level of anger- thick brows furrowing together, lips drawn in a tight line, nose scrunched up- but he stood his ground, even as the ravenette roughly jabbed a finger into his clothed chest.

  
"Yeah? So what? It's my own life, I can give it up if I want to," The anger seemed to be replaced by nothing but genuine concern after that. Kakashi felt even more guilty at seeing the way Guy's dark eyes widened and filled with tears, but maybe this would be the final push that they both needed. Maybe this would be what made Guy finally realize he was hopeless, what made Guy finally give up on him and leave instead of wasting another five years on dating him or another ten years on loving him so unconditionally. "I'd rather do that and go get killed than be stuck training some sniveling brats that I have no interest in. You know I'm probably going to destroy whatever students I get, right?"

  
"No, you're not. You're going to do well with them, and it's what you need! Stop doubting yourself so much!"

  
"Just go away. I can't deal with your shit right now."

  
Surprisingly enough, Guy sighed, turned away, and left.

  
Kakashi was unsure of whether he should be relieved or depressed over how badly he'd fucked that up as he stared into the night sky. The clouds were blocking the moonlight, which made it darker outside than it normally would be. 

  
He sighed and sat down on the stone of the monument, looking out at the village that was covered in a blanket of darkness.

  
Maybe he should learn to handle these things better and try to do okay with his future students after all...

  
He sat there for a little longer.

  
The thought that he was sick of it being dark all the time began to linger in the back of his mind.

  
**~~~~**

  
_**Year Five. Twenty-Four.** _

  
They were sitting at Ichiraku now. Their relationship had improved a bit over the past year. Guy hadn't been pushing as hard, Kakashi had made an effort to be a little nicer while still skirting around their past relationship. They hung out semi-regularly; as friends, of course, and though Guy was upset with him for failing this year's group of students, he had his reasons. 

  
They'd finished their food over a half-hour ago and paid, but it seemed like neither of them wanted to leave, so they'd stayed there talking. At one point, Iruka had stopped by the stand and said hello to them, his new boyfriend by his side- a man with white hair who taught with him and cheated on him constantly, which was knowledge to everyone in the village, but a thing that no one talked about nonetheless. He'd picked up some food with the man to take home, and then left, which was followed by Guy making a comment about how bad he felt about Iruka staying in a relationship where he was constantly being mistreated. Kakashi had uncomfortably changed the subject, and they'd gone back to their natural, flowing conversation.

  
It was late at night now. The stand was going to close soon and Kakashi knew that they had to go home if the lack of people on the normally busy streets of Konoha was anything to go by.

  
No one was there, and Ayame and Teuchi were so busy with cleaning up for the night that they weren't looking in Kakashi and Guy's direction. Without that much warning, Guy was leaning over, resting a calloused hand on Kakashi's masked face and gently turning him so they could look at each other. 

  
"I still miss you, rival," Guy allowed his eyes to flutter shut momentarily. Kakashi's hand was on his wrist, about to pull the warm palm away from his face, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he moved to hold the ravenette's hand and keep it there, leaning into the touch. "Kakashi..."

  
"I know you do, Guy," Kakashi responded, holding the older man's gaze as a soft sigh left him. He was so tempted to let this happen again. It had been years, and as much as he'd tried to resist, six years between their break up and now hadn't changed his incessant feelings for his ex-lover one bit.

  
" _I used to be the one to hold you when you fall_ , and you let me," The ravenette whispered, resting their foreheads together. "What happened to that? Why can't we have that again?"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

  
Guy's tone was soft, somehow worse than the accusatory and borderline desperate one he'd used before when they talked about what they used to have. They'd both changed since then, matured, and oh no, Guy had figured out how to make him melt with just the sound of his sweet voice.

  
_I don't fuck with your tone,_

  
"I don't wanna talk about this," Kakashi let go, pulled away, and stood up with a sigh. Guy stood as well, tossing an arm over his shoulder. No insults or brash words were exchanged, just an odd tension that seemed to float through the air and fill Kakashi's lungs until he felt like he could choke on it. 

  
"Then at least let me walk you home."

  
Kakashi nodded, and with that, they were off, walking through the dark night by each other's sides. It wasn't long before they got to Kakashi's apartment, and though the silver-haired man had expected for Guy to simply drop him off in front of the building, he was oddly happy when the ravenette made the extra effort to walk him up to his room.

  
The problem arose when they stopped in front of his door. He'd been pushing Guy away for all of these years, but for whatever reason, he couldn't break away completely. Guy was about to leave and Kakashi didn't want him to. He didn't want to be alone anymore. 

  
As risky as it was, whether it was because of his pre-existing feelings or because Guy had just worn him down over the past six years, he wasn't sure, but the realization that there was no point in him pushing Guy away to try to spare himself if the older man died hit him like a truck. His feelings hadn't gone away. Them skirting around each other was pointless. He had emotional issues, commitment issues, and that much was obvious, but he'd give anything to just hold Guy in his arms like back when they were teenagers. 

  
" _I don't wanna go home_ without you again," Kakashi confessed, taking Guy's hands and holding them in his before resting his head against one of the ravenette's shoulders. His apartment hadn't felt like home since things had ended between them- just a sad one bedroom with nothing but cold air and broken promises, icy wooden floors and blurred memories. " _Can it be one night_ that we...?"

  
_Can you,_

  
"It can be more than one night, Kakashi!" Guy grinned, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and pulling him closer. "You've always been my forever, and I want to be the same for you."

  
"Can you kiss me?"

  
_...Give me reasons we should be complete,_

  
Guy was leaning forward, pulling his mask down until it fell loosely around his neck, kissing him. Those lips still felt the same, rough but a bit moist and tasting of spice from the chapstick the ravenette used in his failed attempts to make them smooth. Kakashi didn't mind that, though- he liked the rough texture.

  
_You should be with him, I can't compete,_

  
It was good- better than what should've been healthy. Their lips were melting together and they were breathing so close that Kakashi wasn't sure whose air was whose anymore. Guy tilted his head, drifting a hand down to slip into Kakashi's back pocket and pull the house key that always lingered there.

  
_You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well,_

  
Guy was pulling away, jamming the key into the lock and twisting it before looking down at Kakashi- so forgiving those eyes were, so kind, still meeting his like he was the naive, soft Kakashi he had been when they were met, like he was the Kakashi that hadn't hurt him time and time again and killed hundreds if not thousands of people in their bloody line of work. 

  
_Can't you see,_

  
_I don't wanna slow dance,_

  
The passion and want that he'd been suppressing for six years was pumping through his veins and overflowing now, making his mind turn to static as Guy pushed the door open. He wanted to rush, to hurry up and get on with it, but the ravenette was chuckling and resting his hands on the former Anbu member's shoulders to ground him.

  
_In the dark,_

  
_Dark,_

  
It was still dark outside. No one was out, and it felt like they were alone but as nice as the summer breeze was, there was no way they could actually do this outside. He pouted at the thought of the few minutes he'd waste tumbling into his bedroom that could be spent with their lips slammed together.

  
_In the dark,_

  
_Dark..._

  
"Let's get inside first!"

  
With an indignant huff, Kakashi listened, rushing to get inside and pull Guy along with him. He took the key out of the door before shutting and locking it behind him, and almost immediately, his back was slammed against it. Guy's hands, large and reassuring, were on Kakashi's hips to keep him in place as he tossed a leg around the ravenette's waist and grinned into the kiss.

  
"Fuck me," Kakashi panted, biting back a whine at the feeling of those rough lips against the pale skin of his neck. He was shrugging his vest off and letting it fall to the floor without thinking, kicking the sandals off of his feet as well. "Take me to my room and fuck the life out of me."

  
It was desperate, hands roaming bodies and lips molding into lips, breaths mingling and chests pressed against each other to the point where Kakashi swore he could feel his lover's heartbeat, but Guy managed to pull away and shake his head with a laugh.

  
"You think I'm just gonna fuck you after six years?" The ravenette questioned. "I'm making love to you, Kakashi."

  
If anyone else had used that line on him, Kakashi would've laughed, but as ridiculous as it was, he couldn't bring himself to do so. All he could do was bite his lip and nod before taking Guy by the hand and pulling him along to the bedroom.

  
The door opened, they were tumbling in, and Kakashi was pushing Guy down onto the bed and crawling on top as the older man moved and leaned back against the headboard. Kakashi didn't hesitate to sit in Guy's lap, yanking the vest from the ravenette's shoulder and pushing the jumpsuit down until it was hanging in a pathetic green pile around his waist, leaving his entire upper body bare.

  
The other Jonin took both of their headbands and tossed them rather haphazardly across the room, going for his own shoes and then Kakashi's shirt and mask, which were also abandoned on the wooden floors. The silver-haired man adjusted himself in his lover's lap, fully seating himself and resting his hands on the ravenette's cheeks, only to see that those silky black bangs were hanging over his sharp eyes. 

  
"Stupid hair getting in your eyes..." The silver-haired man complained and fumbled, reaching over to the nightstand and spreading his fingers across the wooden surface until he found a hair clip, that of which he used to messily pin the older man's bangs back before pushing their lips together again and speaking between breaks as he began to desperately roll his hips down. "Such pretty eyes... Wanna see 'em."

  
He was still rushing; grinding, chewing, biting, panting, afraid that if he didn't hold on as tight as he could and get on with it, Guy might disappear from his grasp.  
"Kakashi, slow down," Guy's hands were on his hips, steadying him and making him slow down. "I'm not going anywhere."

  
"Thank you," Kakashi sighed and slowed his pace, but didn't hesitate to reach over and grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand- he didn't bother with a condom, neither of them had really slept with anyone since the breakup and they hadn't ever cared about that before, as ridiculous as it seemed. "Thank you for always being here. I know I'm a bitch sometimes, but you never seem to care about that, and you..." He trailed off, allowing Guy to kick the jumpsuit the rest of the way off, then reach for Kakashi's pants and boxers, which were gone in one swoop. "You're still as beautiful as ever, even after all this time-"

  
"Kakashi..." 

  
The ravenette popped the lube bottle's cap open, pouring an obscene amount onto his fingers and circling his hand around Kakashi's body so he could push the tip of one of the slick digits against the younger man's entrance. The former Anbu took a deep breath in when he felt one finger push in, immediately followed by a second.

  
The stretch wasn't much, but it was more than he'd had in a while, and Guy's fingers were a million times better than his; thick and rough, creating a blissful drag as he slowly pulled them out and pushed them back in to set a steady pace.

  
"Hn-" Kakashi cut himself off, slapping a hand over his mouth, only for Guy to grab him by the wrist and pull it away so his lips were revealed once again.

  
"I don't see why you hide it, rival-"

  
"Call me that again while we're doing this and I'll hurt you," Kakashi threatened with a half-hearted glare as he wrapped his arms around Guy's neck and tangled his fingers in the ends of the older man's dark locks. 

  
"I wouldn't mind," Oh. Fuck. Kakashi blinked at that, able to feel his cock twitch where it was pressed up against Guy's midsection. "I bet you'd like that, at the very least!"

  
"Bold assumption there."

  
"I don't think it really is based on what you read..." Kakashi's face burned with embarrassment, but he didn't deny it, only letting out a soft moan when Guy added another finger. They were thrusting, scissoring, stretching, and Kakashi knew Guy well enough to know that the older man wouldn't let him cum this easy, even if the pleasure was already pooling up in his abdomen and sending flashes of heat through his body to make him painfully aware of how hard his cock was. "You know, as good as you are at lying and changing the subject when I bring up something you don't want to talk about, your body's always been so honest with me, Kakashi..."

  
"Shut up."

  
"Why would I? I know you like it."

  
Smirking, Kakashi leaned down to nip at the ravenette's ear. 

  
"Make love to me like you said you would before I change my mind, babe."

  
Thankfully, Guy didn't need much more convincing. The other Jonin was removing his fingers, yanking his own boxers down, and pouring a generous amount of lube on his hard cock. Kakashi licked his lips at the sight and wrapped both hands around the ravenette by the base, pumping up and down before lifting his hips and positioning himself so the tip was breaching his entrance. 

  
His knees were on either side of Guy's hips, the backs of his thighs pushing against the backs of his folded legs, a good position for him to be able to ride the older man until neither of them could walk. Deciding to get it out of the way, Kakashi sunk down in one fluid motion and flinched at the sudden stretch. It was already too much in the best way possible; filling him up, stretching him wide, making him moan, blunt head already kissing his prostate as the taller man bottomed out and threw his head back.

  
"I love the way you moan... Kakashi!" 

  
Guy was nuzzling into his neck and bucking his hips up into him, so Kakashi tried to steady himself by placing his hands on the ravenette's shoulders. With that, he used the leverage to bounce, lifting his hips and dropping back down. Guy matched him, and they eventually managed to move in sync, hearts and souls and bodies melting into each other as the sounds of skin slapping skin and shakily whispered praises filled the room and echoed off of the walls that Kakashi had once thought were lonely to be trapped within.

It wasn't long before he was cumming for the first time that night, a particularly sharp thrust to his sweet spot making his toes curl until the pleasure boiled over, white and hot, pumping through his veins like hot blood. He came undone with a choked gasp and a yell, cum shooting out and landing on his and his lover's abdomens, not that either of them cared, clearly.

  
"Fuck!"

  
"Kakashi..." Guy paused his motions even though he hadn't finished yet, gentle as ever and not wanting to overstimulate the man on top of him. Kakashi waited, catching his breath as the ravenette began to speak. "Does this mean you'll be with me again?"

  
Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if it was from just the sex or if it was from the older man's words.

  
"Is that what you want?"

  
"That's all I've ever wanted," Guy laughed and raised a hand to rest on one of Kakashi's cheeks. Not thinking, the silver-haired man nuzzled into the touch with a weak sigh. "You know that."

  
"Then yeah," He nodded, averting his gaze. He wasn't sure whether he should've been guilty, relieved, or both. "I wanna be with you again, too... I'm sorry for pushing you away."

  
"Don't be. You were going through your own struggles. I'm just happy you've been able to heal, yeah?"

  
Kakashi nodded again, and when he finally calmed down from his first orgasm, Guy began to steadily rock his hips into him again, apparently determined to make him have a second.

  
"Guy..." Kakashi breathed, eyes fluttering shut. He was much more sensitive this time around, every thrust having him seeing white behind his eyes as every nerve of his was set aflame. The rhythm was different than it had been before, much faster and more thorough now, a clear signal that Guy was chasing his own orgasm, too. The ravenette was letting out little groans and praised, large hands-on Kakashi's hips lifting him before dropping him back down onto that thick cock again and again to stretch him open and fuck him raw. "Oh, God-"

  
"Cum again for me, 'Kashi," Guy's length twitched inside of him, a bead of precum leaking from the tip. Kakashi couldn't handle it anymore and felt himself collapse, folding forward and resting his head against his lover's chest. The other Jonin only picked up the pace, holding him up with his monstrous strength and driving his cock into his pliant body. "C'mon-!"

  
The sound of Guy's voice like that, so broken and desperate, raw and gravelly, had him falling apart and cumming all over the taller man's chest for the second time that night. Guy pulled out seconds later, finishing on Kakashi's inner thighs and painting the already pale skin white with his seed.

  
"Holy fuck," Kakashi struggled to catch his breath as Guy lifted and positioned him to lay on his back so he could settle. Not even having the energy to speak at the moment, Kakashi just gave the ravenette a thankful nod of acknowledgment as he dug through the nightstand for tissues to wipe him off with.

  
A few careful swipes of tissue across their bodies later to lazily clean up the sweat and cum, and Guy was tossing those tissues away. With a sigh, he plopped down next to the younger man, who was still terribly breathless.

  
"Hm?"

  
"That was great," Kakashi murmured, trailing his fingers up and down the older man's chest, which was covered in a light layer of dark hair. "I missed you."

  
"I missed you, too," Guy blinked before giving him a questioning look. "Should we go shower?"

  
"Fuck off, I'm sleeping," Kakashi grumbled and sprawled himself out across his lover's chest, tossing an arm over the broad, muscular body before allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

  
"Heh, I love you," Guy chuckled and pressed a kiss against the top of his forehead.

  
Kakashi didn't even dwell on it, the response coming thoughtlessly, even after all these years of trying to hide it. 

  
"I love you, too."

  
The two fell asleep in each other's arms, limbs tangled with limbs, holding hands, hearts and fingers intertwined as the sun rose. Sunlight streamed in through the cracks in Kakashi's blinds and started to illuminate the room. 

  
It was bright outside.


End file.
